New Dragon
by WaterTrainer
Summary: There's a new dragon of the light and the darkness. She may shine the brightest, but the shadows of darkness will try to claim her. Xiaolin Showdown slight crossover with Ranma.


Hi, again! I've decided to try a crossover with Ranma1/2 and Xiaolin Showdown. Please keep in mind that I have not attempted a crossover before, therefore it will be odd.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, it would actually happen, besides, it's called FANfiction for a reason, and I'm just a very obsessed fan.

* * *

"Hey, Dad why'd we come all the way over here again?" asked a four-teen-year-old girl, in a blue-white gi.

"To train of course!" exclaimed her dad, "Ai, I thought you would remember that."

"Heh, yah, but you forget that I don't like this kind of stuff," said Ai.

"Right, right, pass me the wood, Ai," said her father.

"Alright Dad," she said as she handed him some sticks, "Now remind me, where are we training?"

"Near a waterfall to increase you endurance, and so you can clear your mind," Ranma said, as he willed the wood to ignite.

"Alright, are we near it yet?" she asked, sitting down next to her father.

"Close enough," he said, finally getting the wood to light, "Now pass me the food."

"Um…Dad…You were supposed to bring the food," Ai said, staring at him.

"What? I asked you to bring it!" he exclaimed, shocked at the prospect of not having food.

"If you wanted it so much then you should have brought it your self. I don't mind having to eat; actually I don't even like eating… 'Sides we'll get too train more if you don't have food," she said, grinning.

"Right, so it's a blessing in disguise…I never thought I would say that…" he said, staring at the flames.

"That's life for ya!" she said, staring at the lightly clouded sky.

"Yeah, our weird and wacky life, well, at least I know how to read and speak Chinese now," mumbled Ranma, sighing.

"Master Fung, is there not light and darkness dragons?" asked a seemingly little kid.

"Yes Omi, but I fear that we have not been able to sense these dragons yet," said Master Fung, looking down at Omi.

"Why have we not been able to sense this dragon then?" inquired Omi.

"Because, darkness and light are elusive and the shadows and as bright as the day…," he shuddered, "Wait I think I've found the dragon! Omi you go tell the others!" exclaimed Master Fung.

"Ok, Master Fung!" exclaimed Omi as he rushed to find the rest of the dragons.

"Humble companions, Master Fung believes he has found the dragon of darkness and light," said Omi bursting into the room they shared.

"Alrighty, then let's find us a dragon," said Clay, looking at Omi.

"New dragon, huh? Then count me in!" said Raimundo, walking over to Omi.

"Why not, this dragon might be a girl," said Kimiko, looking up from her PDA.

"Well then we must look for this dragon! But first it would be wise to talk to Master Fung" exclaimed Omi, walking back to where Master Fung was talking with him.

"No need to find me, I am already here," said Master Fung to the dragons, "This dragon is nearby the temple, a bit south of here."

"And by a bit, he means around ten miles from here, well hop on, you need to find the new dragon," said Dojo, shape shifting into his larger form.

The dragons were trying to find the light and darkness dragon when they stumbled across Ai and Ranma, who were staring up at them.

"Hey, guys, do you think that's the new dragon?" asked Kimiko.

"I do not know, but I do wish to find out," said Omi, after he asked Dojo to land.

"Dad, are we seeing things?" asked Ai, looking oddly at the descending dragon.

"If we are then we're both seeing a giant green dragon," muttered Ranma, as he stared in shock, something that didn't happen often anymore.

"Then it, or he, or she is about to land on, the fire…WE GOTTA RUN!" yelled Ai, grabbing her dad, who was still frozen in shock.

"Hi! Are you the new Dragon?" asked Omi, enthusiastically.

"Um…I ain't a dragon, little one," said Ai, staring at the little boy.

"What Omi means to say is that do you control the Darkness and the Light?" asked Kimiko.

"Uh…Dad? What the heck are they talking about?" asked Ai.

"Time to tell you then, I guess. When you were little your mother and I had a very odd feeling, like a balance was threatened. We didn't tell you because you didn't need to know yet…" mumbled Ranma.

Ai twitched, "DAD YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME WHEN STUFF LIKE THIS HAPPENS!" exclaimed Ai.

"Um…Miss, are you not going to hurt your throat?" asked Omi.

"No, my throat's not that sensitive to pressure," said Ai, with a grin.

"Alright then, continue with your yelling," said Omi bowing.

"When were you going to tell me Dad?" asked Ai, glaring daggers at her father.

"Um, I wasn't," he squeaked, fearing for his life.

"Fine, a one on one battle, LET"S GO!" exclaimed Ai, hopping on to a tree.

Ranma sighed, knowing what would happen, since strong emotions tended to boost Ai's power levels, but hopped up into a tree anyways. The Xiaolin warriors decided to watch from the safety of the ground.

"Dragons Wrath!" exclaimed Ai, suddenly surrounded in black, blue, and white energy. The energy spread out in rings of fire, but the odd thing was that it didn't burn the trees, just a bit of Ranma's hair.

"Watch it!" exclaimed Ranma, putting out the flame.

"That's what's supposed to happen!" exclaimed Ai, grinning down at her father.

"Slicing Wind!" exclaimed Ranma; blue energy surrounded him for a split second, before they lashed out into small gales of wind, slicing everything in their way. Ai jumped out of each one that came close to her.

"Heh, my move, Double Dragon!" exclaimed Ai, the energy around her body became a fiery, black and white dragon, intent on finding Ranma, and squashing him, which it succeeded in.

"Alright, alright, mercy, mercy!" exclaimed Ranma, on the ground.

"You, know that won't help right? This is a KO battle so I'm going to finish it!" exclaimed Ai, hopping down to her father, and started to do a series of complex moves which ultimately made Ranma faint.

"That was most impressive Miss…" Omi trailed off a bit.

"My name's Ai and it isn't that hard. You just need to know what your opponents going to use next, and you'll be fine," said Ai, looking at the kid.

"Miss Ai would you like to come to the Xiaolin temple with us?" asked Omi, pulling on a corner of Ai's gi.

"We're going to have to ask Mom first, but I'm pretty sure she'll say yes," said Ai, looking down at Omi.

"Oh, let us hope so!" said Omi, looking very happy.

"Yah…Let's hope. Do you practice martial arts?" asked Ai, looking at Omi.

"Yes, yes I do," said Omi, smiling up at Ai.

"Good, I challenge you to a one-on-one battle, first to speak loses," said Ai, smirking at Omi.

"I accept your challenge!" exclaimed Omi, looking up at Ai, and secretly thinking how odd it is not to have a sheng-gong-wu during battle.

"Then up to the trees we go," said Ai, hopping back up to the tree branch.

"Right," said Omi, also hopping up to a branch.

Suddenly Ai, dropped down and sat cross-legged on the branch, the same energies surrounding her, but now it looked like a sphere.

Omi decided to strike with an open palm. The sphere rotated and shifted successfully getting Omi to lose his grip.

Ai closed her eyes and the sphere became blue and started to revolve on the third revolution the sphere burst into silver fire, and burnt a bit of Omi's shirt. Then the sphere shifted back in place.

Omi glared at Ai, but didn't achieve much since her eyes were closed. Omi growled a bit and tried to attack by kicking and punching, each time the sphere reacted, throwing him off balance and on to a different branch each time.

Ai had a look of pure concentration on her face although her eyes were still closed. The sphere started to glow a white-blue color and slowly started to grow, engulfing everything in a burst of light. Omi didn't close his eyes so he was temporarily blinded. Ai broke her concentration to hop down to Omi's branch and nudge him off.

"Ouch..." murmured Omi, since he fell on his head.

"I won, and hopefully that'll de-inflate your ego," said Ai, hopping down to the ground.

"How'd you know about his ego problem?" asked Kimiko, walking over to Ai once she determined the safety.

"It's easy; you just look at the ki that surrounds his body. Ki can tell you a lot about a person, especially about their ego," said Ai, hopping back up to the tree branch.

"Oh, do you have any, problems I mean. You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" said Kimiko, wondering how Ai can even see "ki".

"Well, it's hard to see your own ki, but from what Dad says it's like I have split personality, but it's mostly just talking to my self, and occasionally arguing," said Ai, normally gray eyes shifting to a darker black.

* * *

Review please! 


End file.
